Will Scootaloo fly?
by fanscrenewriter
Summary: Scootaloo last chance to join flight school is coming up and there is a pair of ponies to help. Rainbow Dash and Twilight step up. But will Scootaloo overcome her handicaps to succeed? Or will she disappoint them, herself, and her dead parents?


FADE IN:

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - MORNING

Early in the morning Scootaloo wakes up by stopping her Rainbow Dash alarm clock.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - DAY

Scootaloo eats breakfast while the mail gets delivered.

Scootaloo sees the application for flight school got to her.

Scootaloo grabs it and walks out the door to find a beautiful day in Equestia.

EXT. MAIN STREET - DAY

Scootaloo walks along the main street side walk. She sees Sweety Bell and Apple Bloom.

SWEETY BELL

Hey Scootaloo, we are going to play down at the lake. You want to join us.

SCOOTALOO

I can't, I have to go see Twilight Sparkle about something.

APPLE BLOOM

Oh darn, we are sure going to miss you.

SCOOTALOO

Wish me luck, I'm going to need it.

Scootaloo walks away.

APPLE BLOOM

Luck with what? She didn't explain anything.

SWEETY BELL

Good luck!

Scootaloo held towards the giant castle of friendship that looms over the town.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - DAY

Scootaloo knocks on the massive door and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Finally Spike answers the door wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

SPIKE

What is it?

SCOOTALOO

Can I see Twilight?

SPIKE

Yeah, you could just come in geez.

Spike opens the door and lets the foll in to the castle.

INT. TWILIGHT LIBRARY - DAY

Scootaloo enters the library to see the great princess of friendship for help.

SCOOTALOO

Princess?

All Scootaloo can see is a massive pile of books.

SCOOTALOO (CONT'D)

You see princess, my last chance to join the Cloudsdale flight school. But I can't fly at all... I need help to figure out what is wrong with me.

A tear grows under Scootaloo's eye.

TWILIGHT (O.S.)

Well of course I'll help you.

RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)

And of course I will too.

Scootaloo looks up to see Rainbow Dash the best flyer in Equestia. She and Twilight fly down from hanging the new drapes.

SCOOTALOO

Really, I couldn't ask you Dash... your too...

RAINBOW DASH

Too awesome. Yeah I know. But I'm here to help.

TWILIGHT

So what could be causing you to not get off the ground. I'll need a book or two. Let's get started after lunch. Meet me outside.

RAINBOW DASH

Will do.

Rainbow and Scootaloo leave.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - DAY

Outside the courtyard Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo get started with stretching. But one of Scootaloo's right with doesn't stretch fully.

RAINBOW DASH

Well there's a problem. How come you can't move you right wing right.

SCOOTALOO

I never noticed... so both my wings should move like my left wing.

RAINBOW DASH

Yep, here yet me see.

Rainbow tries to force the wing into place and somehow it moves her left leg.

SCOOTALOO

Is that normal?

RAINBOW DASH

Well you see... you see...

Twilight comes walking out of the castle.

TWILIGHT

Okay I have done some reading and-

Rainbow goes running over to whisper in Twilight ear.

TWILIGHT (CONT'D)

It's as I feared. There more to Scootaloo problem the just her small wings.

SCOOTALOO

My wings aren't that small.

TWILIGHT

We others fly with less so don't let that discourage you. First thing we should do is have to checked out by a doctor.

SCOOTALOO

Doctors are scary.

RAINBOW DASH

I know, but they fix me after all my injuries, so it'll be okay.

The three head out to a doctor's office.

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - DAY

They go see a doctor in Cloudsdale. The room is composed of clouds to make walls, roof and floor.

The doctor enters.

He examines Scootaloo wings and legs.

WINGED DOC

I see.

TWILIGHT

Is it Marcus Gun wing disorder?

WINGED DOC

Yes. She has a mis connected never that contects her wrong wing with the other leg. I'm a afraid-

RAINBOW DASH

Oh she'll fly.

WINGED DOC

Look at how she stands.

Scootaloo stands on the cloud floor and her left leg has trouble standing on the floor without going through the cloud.

TWILIGHT

I knew it, her magic is off balance. Then, then, then...

RAINBOW DASH

So we just have to work a little harder. But she can fly. Scootaloo can do anything.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo walk out.

TWILIGHT

Sorry.

WINGED DOC

Well just so you know there is a surgery that may help. But it will be painful so I recommend it for the very last resort.

TWILIGHT

Right. I'll Keep that in mind.

Twilight leaves.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - DAY

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo do push up in the courtyard of the friendship.

RAINBOW DASH

Hard work, that's all it with take.

Twilight flies down... but crashes instead of a good landing.

SCOOTALOO

Are you okay.

RAINBOW DASH

Don't mind her she's just princess crash-a-lot.

TWILIGHT

Thanks Rainbow.

Twilight dusts herself off.

SCOOTALOO

So what's next.

TWILIGHT

Look Scootaloo, we need to have a talk before we get started.

RAINBOW DASH

About how great a flyer she'll be? Yep, she will be.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow, look it's not that your-

RAINBOW DASH

Stop with that negative attitude, she'll fly. Believe it!

TWILIGHT

Rainbow Dash, it's not just her wings. Her magic is also off circulation. And there is no way to fix that.

RAINBOW DASH

I bet there's a potion or something. We just need to work hard enough and she'll fly.

SCOOTALOO

I want it. I really want it. I don't want to be the only pegasus not to fly.

RAINBOW DASH

And with me you won't be. Now give me 20 laps.

SCOOTALOO

Yes Ma'am.

Scootaloo takes off running.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - DUSK

We see until the Twilight hours Scootaloo training to fly.

Running lap after lap.

Push up after push up.

Sit up and after sit up.

Rainbow Dash smiles. Twilight looks on with a degree of worry.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow.

RAINBOW DASH

I know. I'll be careful. But if we don't believe how can she?

TWILIGHT

So you know she-

RAINBOW DASH

If things come to that we will deal with it then.

TWILIGHT

Okay.

Rainbow turns to walk over to Scootaloo doing wing ups now. With every one she has to move her leg.

RAINBOW DASH

That's good for today. Be back here tomorrow and we work more on it.

Scootaloo drags herself home.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - NIGHT

Scootaloo drags her tired bones up stairs and draws a bath.

While the tub fill she stands in the hall way to see the family pictures.

1) her father at flight school.

2) her mother beating her father at the big equestia games.

3) her mother and father as wonder bolts.

In the final frame holds the news paper wonder bolts die to save others.

SCOOTALOO

Mom, Dad... I miss you. But I will do you proud. I am not be able to be a wonder bolt... but I will go to flight school.

Scootaloo curls into the bath to rest.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - MORNING

Twilight and Scootaloo see each other as Scootaloo approaches the castle.

SCOOTALOO

Where's Rainbow Dash.

TWILIGHT

She's running late look.

Twilight points to the very cloudy sky.

SCOOTALOO

I see that will take a while to clear.

TWILIGHT

Well since we have time, I want to talk to you-

A boom claps in the sky as Rainbow Dash goes full Sonic Rainboom and clears sky in a blue blur of pure speed.

Rainbow lands.

RAINBOW DASH

Oh yeah best time ever. Who got four hooves and is the best darn flyer in Equestia... oh yeah this pony.

TWILIGHT

That's some good show boating there Dash. But-

RAINBOW DASH

But today is not about me, it's about Scoolatoo get air born. Let's see a test flight.

Scootaloo tries to get off the ground. She is clearly better... but her right wing just can kept up. Scootaloo flies at a crazy angle and in a circle.

TWILIGHT

Okay my turn. Scootaloo we need to talk.

RAINBOW DASH

Talk smalk. What we need to do is fix your magic. I know we can go see Zecora. She has all kinds of elixirs and potions.

SCOOTALOO

Oh okay.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow-

The two go off to the Everfree forest.

INT. ZECORA'S HUT - AFTERNOON

Rainbow and Scootaloo sit as Zecora paces about looking up things.

ZECORA

To fix a ponies' magic flow the answer must come from below.

RAINBOW DASH

What.

ZECORA

Drink this brew and hopefully you will not feel blue.

Scootaloo drinks it.

RAINBOW DASH

How do you feel.

Scootaloo stands tall, spreads her wings... and flies.

But it is the same as before, at an angle and in a circle.

Twilight bursts in.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow Dash how could you ditch me like that.

RAINBOW DASH

Well you didn't miss anything. I think we need to see another doctor.

TWILIGHT

Why another is just tell you the same thing. She needs surgery.

SCOOTALOO

Surgery.

RAINBOW DASH

Well if that is what is needed.

SCOOTALOO

I have to get cut up?

TWILIGHT

Look Scootaloo, there's-

RAINBOW DASH

Nothing wrong with surgery. You just need a little extra help to fly. And you want to be as cool as me, don't you.

SCOOTALOO

I want to go to flight school like my parents did... I just want to make them proud.

RAINBOW DASH

Then we will do it.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow Dash!

ZECORA

I agree, this plan I would ban.

SCOOTALOO

No! I will do what ever it takes to fly! Take me to the surgeon. I'll do what ever it takes to be normal!

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo leave with Twilight chasing after them.

INT. HOSTIPAL INTAKE - AFTERNOON

Scootaloo lays in a hostipal gown. Apple Bloom, and Sweety Bell are by her side.

SWEETY BELL

I had Rarity made you these. Wing Warmers for when you recover.

APPLE BLOOM

And I have a nice big jug of cider for when you wake up.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight walk in.

TWILIGHT

Thank you girls, but now Scootaloo has to rest.

RAINBOW DASH

Because soon she'll be as good of flyer as me.

TWILIGHT

Rainbow!

SCOOTALOO

I just want to fly... like my parents did. I'm ready.

The wing doctor enters.

Everything goes dark.

Act break.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Rainbow Dash carries Scootaloo in and rests her into bed.

Scootaloo goes back to sleep.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - MORNING

The next morning Scootaloo wakes up to her Rainbow Dash alarm clock.

She tries to get up but can't. With her leg in a cast and wing in a sling she makes her way carefully down the stairs.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - MORNING

Scootaloo has a breakfast of apples that Apple Bloom left for her. Scootaloo sees her wing warmers and puts them on.

Scootaloo wing hurts her as she puts on the wing warmer.

Slowly under her eyes tears start to form.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Scootaloo looks at her parents pictures again and stops her crying.

SCOOTALOO

For you.

Scootaloo goes back to bed.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Rainbow Dash stops by as Scootaloo lyies in pain in her bed.

RAINBOW DASH

Hey there, I through you might need a little something to do while you recover. So I brought my Daring Do books.

Scootaloo sees she brought all of them. Including her first edition with her on the cover.

SCOOTALOO

Why are you on the cover of this one?

RAINBOW DASH

Oh that was the time I helped Daring Do save the world.

SCOOTALOO

You helped Daring Do even. And your the best flyer in Equestia, and element of Harmony. Your quite the mare.

RAINBOW DASH

Yeah well, I'm sure you'll do great things too.

Scootaloo looks down at her cast.

RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

I have been hurt plenty too... you know how I got to be the best flyer in Equestia? By never giving up.

SCOOTALOO

Right.

Rainbow Dash exits.

Scootaloo's leg thrombus again.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - AFTERNOON

Scootaloo walks much better toward the castle.

Rainbow and Twilight meet her at the front door.

RAINBOW DASH

Who's ready to fly?

SCOOTALOO

It's now or never.

RAINBOW DASH

Okay lets stretch.

Rainbow and Scootaloo stretch first their front hooves, then their back, and finally their wings.

Scootaloo stretches and no involuntary movements of her wing or her leg.

RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Alright, good job.

SCOOTALOO

It didn't move.

RAINBOW DASH

First we need to get our heart right up. A quick 10 laps should do.

The two go run as Twilight watches on.

SCOOTALOO

Alright now can I fly?

RAINBOW DASH

Let's see those wings do their things.

Scootaloo spread her wings.

She beats her wings as hard as she can.

Rainbow looks proudly upon her.

Scootaloo flaps for all her worth...

And while she is a better angle, and a much wider circle... she still will never be able to fly.

Scootaloo flaps harder.

And harder.

But still she can't stabilize.

Scootaloo's scar reopen as it bleeds...

Scootaloo collapses in a heap of blood, sweat, and a river of tears.

SCOOTALOO

I can't do it.

RAINBOW DASH

No, no, no... hard work always works.

TWILIGHT

Damn it Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo it's okay-

SCOOTALOO

No, I am the only Pegasus that can't fly. I can never go to the academy. I can never do anything. I am worthless and a disgrace to my dead parents... who were the greatest flyers of their time.

TWILIGHT

It's going to be okay. Just calm down.

SCOOTALOO

I did it all for them... and now I'm nothing. I failed you Rainbow Dash most of all. All the time you helped be, you could have been saving Daring Doo, or saving the world, or just being a great flyer. Instead I wasted it on my nothingness.

Scootaloo begins clawing to get away.

RAINBOW DASH

You didn't fail me. Look you tried your best and you got much much better.

SCOOTALOO

I am not good enough. I can't work as hard as the great Rainbow Dash. I am worthless and I waisted your time.

RAINBOW DASH

You didn't look Scootaloo stop your hurting your self.

TWILIGHT

Just go I'll get her inside.

Twilight hits Scootaloo with a sleeping spell.

INT. TWILIGHT LIBRARY - AFTERNOON

Twilight bandages up Scootaloo as she wakes up on twilight's desk. Spike holding supples to help.

TWILIGHT

Are you a little more calm now.

SCOOTALOO

Where is Rainbow Dash?

TWILIGHT

I sent her home. Look we need to have a talk.

SCOOTALOO

I failed her. I failed my parents. I am a failure.

TWILIGHT

No your not. Failures give up. You don't. So you can't do something. Not everyone can do everything. Do you think I can fly as good-

SCOOTALOO

If you work hard enough at it. That's what Dash says. And she is right.

TWILIGHT

Look-

SCOOTALOO

It's fine, I should go.

TWILIGHT

No I don't think you are.

SCOOTALOO

What can I do? It's not like I can go far... I can't fly. I'm just going to go home.

TWILIGHT

I'm going to check up on you later.

Scootaloo limps away.

INT. SCOOTALOO'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Scootaloo sits alone, with the shades drawn, she drinks juice... hard-core.

Scootaloo cries as she drinks and looks at all the photos she took off the walls and looks at Rainbow Dash and Darling Doo.

A knock is herd.

Scootaloo doesn't even notice over her crying.

Apple Bloom and Sweety Bell enter.

APPLE BLOOM

What are you doing?

SCOOTALOO

Go away, don't look at me.

SWEETY BELL

What happened?

APPLE BLOOM

Are you okay.

SCOOTALOO

Just fine, go!

APPLE BLOOM

So you can't do the thing.

SWEETY BELL

Yeah, so what. There's lots of things I wish I could do but can't.

SCOOTALOO

Can you do what you were born to do?

APPLE BLOOM

You weren't born to fly.

SCOOTALOO

How do you know?

APPLE BLOOM

I know because I lost my parents too. It hurts. But I don't live my life just for them.

SCOOTALOO

Well you have a big sister to help.

SWEETY BELL

You have Rainbow Dash.

SCOOTALOO

And I failed her.

APPLE BLOOM

You tried your best-

SCOOTALOO

Just stop.

Apple Bloom and Sweety Bell look at each other.

SWEETY BELL

Fine, be miserable then.

The two leave.

EXT. GORGE TOP - AFTERNOON

Scootaloo limps to the top of the great pony Gorge.

She stares over the side of it.

SCOOTALOO

I can't take it. I am a failure. I failed everyone and everything. All I do is harm, and waste.

Scootaloo takes one last look back at ponyville.

SCOOTALOO (CONT'D)

Good bye beautiful world. I wish I could have been apart of it.

Scootaloo jumps.

Act break.

EXT. GORGE TOP - CONTINUOUS

As Scootaloo fall she breath a sigh of relieve as she knows it will be over soon.

Out of the sky... it's a flash... it's a boom... it's a sonic rainboom as Rainbow Dash races to catch Scootaloo before it's too late.

Mere feet from the bottom Rainbow Dash makes the catch.

SCOOTALOO

No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! Let me fall. Please.

Rainbow flies through the skies with Scootaloo on her back.

RAINBOW DASH

What you wanted to fall?

SCOOTALOO

Yes, please let it stop. Let the pain and the failure stop.

RAINBOW DASH

Scootaloo! I am ashamed of you.

SCOOTALOO

I know... now please let me die. Quick before I fail you again.

RAINBOW DASH

You never failed me. So what if you can't fly. The fact you tryied so hard is what matters.

SCOOTALOO

For what, I can't do it. I'll never fly.

RAINBOW DASH

So, either will apple bloom, or Sweety bell, or Apple Jack, or Pinky Pie or-

SCOOTALOO

They are not Pegasus and children of the wonder bolts.

RAINBOW DASH

So what? My parents are just normal ponies. I am who I am.

SCOOTALOO

But you said hard work-

RAINBOW DASH

Do you think I can do what Princess Twilight does? Reading all day. Spell after spell after spell. Or what Rarity does making dresses... or even what Sweety Bell does with her play writing?

SCOOTALOO

What do you mean.

RAINBOW DASH

Mean I... I have to tell you a Secret Scootaloo. Not everyone can be anything. We all have strengths and weakness. I can't do book learnly stuff for example. Do you think that makes me a worthless pony?

SCOOTALOO

No.

RAINBOW DASH

And why, I found a way to be awesome anyway. We all have problems. Like...

Rainbow takes Scootaloo into the sky.

EXT. CASTLE FREINDSHIP - AFTERNOON

Outside we see Twilight reading a book.

Above her flys Rainbow and Scoolatoo.

RAINBOW DASH

Twilight as powerful as she is. Is a terrible flyer. She doesn't care.

TWILIGHT

Hey.

SCOOTALOO

But she's an alicorn princess.

RAINBOW DASH

Okay.

The two fly off.

EXT. FLUTTER SHY'S HOME - AFTERNOON

The two fly above Flutter Shy's home now.

Flutter Shy gives her bear a bath in the backyard in a big wooden tub.

RAINBOW DASH

See, Flutter Shy is a terrible flyer too. But she found something she is good at. And do you think she cares?

SCOOTALOO

I see.

RAINBOW DASH

And things can be worse.

The two fly away again.

EXT. SUGAR CUBE CORNER - AFTERNOON

Rainbow and Scootaloo fly above as Pinky sweeps the store front clean.

SCOOTALOO

Pinky?

RAINBOW DASH

Yes for she has the worst most unlivable thing wrong with her ever! EVER!

PINKY PIE

I can hear you, you know?

RAINBOW DASH

She has something wrong with her that will cause her to never be happy, or succeed at life, or be loved ever... she has dyslexia!

PINKY PIE

I can read... mostly. Shut UP!

SCOOTALOO

Dear sweet Celestia I had no idea.

PINKY PIE

It's fine, I just have a little trouble with grammar.

RAINBOW DASH

And thus she will never be happy ever.

SCOOTALOO

I see, I guess my life is not so bad.

PINKY PIE

So I put commas in the wrong places sometimes, it's not the end of the world!

SCOOTALOO

That poor poor mare.

RAINBOW DASH

See now.

SCOOTALOO

I do want to live.

PINKY PIE

So I have to read things a few times till the word shapes click in my head. I'm fine.

RAINBOW DASH

See, we'll fine something for you to be good at, some other time maybe.

SCOOTALOO

What can I do... my parents are dead.

RAINBOW DASH

Fight crime.

Rainbow dash and Scootaloo fly into the sunset.

EXT. PONYVILLE - NIGHT

Scootaloo stands on a rooftop in all back.

SCOOTALOO

I'm Bataloo, I may not be the hero this town needs... but I'm the hero this town needs.

Scootaloo jumps off the roof to fight pony crime.


End file.
